1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to drinking games and, more particularly, to a portable beer pong apparatus for providing users with an easy and convenient means of playing beer pong by utilizing their trucks to hold the beer pong tables.
2. Prior Art
Beer Pong (also known as Beirut) is a drinking game in which players throw a ping-pong ball across a table with the intent of landing the ball in a cup of beer on the other end. The game typically consists of two two-player teams and multiple cups set up on each side set up in triangle formation. There are no official rules, so rules may vary widely, though usually there are six or ten plastic cups arranged in a triangle on each side. The goal of the game is to eliminate the other teams' cups before one's own cups are eliminated. When a ball lands in a cup, which are generally ¼ to ⅓ full, that cup is eliminated and the defending team must consume all of the beer inside that cup. The losing team must consume all the beer remaining in the winning team's cups. The order of play varies—both players on one team shoot followed by both players on the other team or players on opposite teams can alternate back and forth. Today, beer pong is played at parties, North American colleges and universities and elsewhere, such as tailgating or other sporting events. The game is also played by high school students, despite the fact that supplying alcohol to persons in these ages is sometimes and in some places illegal.
Although the game is typically played on either a ping pong table or a folding banquet table, enthusiasts may create a personalized table for use by friends and visitors. In general, this will be a plywood board cut to proper size, sometimes painted with sports, school, or fraternity symbols and given a liquid-proof coating. Some companies sell tables as well. Usually these tables are set up on flat even ground or concrete floors which may allow the tables to be laid in a relatively horizontal orientation to ensure that the cups of beer are not tilted and therefore easily toppled and spilled. The set-up in these occasions therefore requires flat surfaces and unfortunately may not be adequately set up in places with uneven surfaces such as on beaches or even picnic grounds. The bulky tables also make them difficult to transport and thus many enthusiasts may miss the fun of a beer pong game at beach parties and picnics where serious fun with beer is the norm.
Accordingly, a need remains for portable beer pong apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present disclosure satisfies such a need by providing a portable beer pong apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for playing beer pong by utilizing trucks to hold the beer pong tables.